The One with The Coffee House
by LongLostLove
Summary: Guther is selling the Coffee House!! What are the Friends gonna do? Also, Joey and Phoebe have an interesting interlude...leading to more?


Ross, Joey, Chandler, Monica, and Rachel were all in the Coffee house talking, when Phoebe came in.  
  
"Oh my gosh you guys!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran in, "What are we going to do?!"  
  
"Well I've sorta had my eye on that cute girl sitting at the back table but..." Joey misunderstood.  
  
Phoebe squited her eyes as she shreiked, "No! Not that!"  
  
Ross turned around and said, "Well are you sure she is kinda cute?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and answered, "Didn't you guys hear?"  
  
"Hear what Phoebes?" Rachel asked.  
  
"The sign outside." Phoebe answered, "Guther's selling the coffee house!"  
  
"What no! No way!" They all chimmed together.  
  
"I know!" Phoebe answered in return, taking off her coat and purse then sitting on the couch next to Joey.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel started, "I mean, what if someone buys it and turns it into something really pathitic or stupid like a Baby Gap or a bar or Strip Joint."  
  
Joey's radar flared and head popped up when she said 'strip joint', "What? Strip Joint where?"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well I'm sure that won't happen." Monica tried to be optimistic, "I mean, why would someone turn a perfectly good coffee place into something like that?"  
  
Just then Guther came up to Rachel and said, "Hey, Rachel, is this your purse? It was left here yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah it is!" Rachel exclaimed, after taking the purse she asked Guther who was about to go back to his work, "Guther, why are you selling the Coffee place?"  
  
"Well," Guther started, "I just thought it was time to move on and all. I mean I am finally getting over this girl I loved so I figured it was time to get away from her and New York."  
  
"Oh." Rachel said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
There was a moment of silence until Phoebe said, "Okay, yeah, I think this is what they call an awkard moment of silence."  
  
Everyone nodded and thne Guther went back to his work.  
  
"Hey Rach, you think that Guther was talking about you?" Ross asked.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked confused.  
  
"Well, yeah." Monica added, "I mean Guther has had a crush on you for like," She paused, "ever."  
  
Rachel smiled and laughed a short chuckle and said, "Ha, no he hasn't!"  
  
Chandler mocked her laugh and said, "Ha, yes he has!"  
  
"You know they're right Rach," Joey confirmed, "He's always been weird about you."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Rachel said, "I never knew."   
  
"Oh come on Rach you must have known somewhat!" Ross said.  
  
"Yeah I mean," Phoebe started, "It's been what? Years. Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed-nevermind." Phoebe drifted after she caught her mistake.  
  
Rachel just brushed it off.  
  
**Later at Monica and Chandler's Place**  
  
"Hey you guys, you wanna rent some movies tonight?" Joey asked the group who was on the couches, and Monica in the kichten.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Rachel said.  
  
"Go ahead and pick some up." Monica said.  
  
"I'll come with you." Phoebe volunteered.   
  
"Okay." Joey shrugged.  
  
As Phoebe got her coat she said, "I just wanna make sure you don't pick up anything I don't like."  
  
"Oh well then." Joey said sarcasicly.  
  
"Oh hey, why don't you get that one movie, oh what's it called...?" Rachel asked.  
  
"What's it about?" Chandler asked, trying to guess the movie.  
  
"It's that one where Mel Gibson can hear what women are thinking you know?" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know the one you're talking about!" Monica said, "What Women Want!"   
  
"That's it!" Rachel said.  
  
Joey threw them a look and said, "Oh come on," He said, "Like that could actaully happen."  
  
"I believe it could." Phoebe said in her fruity voice, "I mean come on, if we can hear what men why not the other why around?"  
  
Everybody looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe," Monica said, "We can't hear what men think."  
  
"What? You can't?" Phoebe said, "I mean, oh yeah I know." Phoebe nodded her head.  
  
After a moment of suggestive silence Phoebe grabbed her beaded bag and said, "Come on Joey let's go!" And they were out the door.  
  
**At the Video Place**  
  
"Okay Joey, what do you wanna get?" Phoebe asked as they got in the store.  
  
Joey looked at Phoebe and said, "Well I don't know, why don't you tell me if you can read men's minds?"  
  
Phoebe looked in Joey's eyes and exclaimed, "You've Got Mail!"  
  
"Shh shh shh!!!" Joey quickly hushed Phoebe, "Don't let anyone know I like that movie and wow you can read minds!"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," Phoebe brushed off the mind reading comment and said, "Why don't you want people to know you like 'You've Got Mail'? I think it's a sweet movie."  
  
"Yeah, but you're a woman Phoebes." Joey informed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Phoebe smiled.  
  
Then Joey explained farther, "I don't want guys to know I like a girly movie."  
  
"Oh come on Joe," Phoebe said, "I think it's sweet!"  
  
"Oh you do?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said, "You tell that to women they'll know that you're all sensitive."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Joey said, "Let's not use the S word here."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, "Sensitive?" She said alittle louder.  
  
"Shh." Joey hushed.  
  
"Joey it's nothing to be embaressed about." Phoebe said simply.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked, "Chics go for that?"  
  
"Aw yeah." Phoebe said, "At least I would."  
  
"See Phoebes," Joey said, "I don't need to have a special power to tell me what women think, they just tell me."  
  
Then Phoebe looked away from the movies and back at Joey, "Oh yeah, then what am I thinking now?"  
  
Joey made a cute concenstracted face and said, "A sandwich with no mustard and relish."  
  
"No Joey," Phoebe said, "That's what you're thinking."  
  
"Oh," Joey said as he nodded.  
  
They went back to getting the movies.  
  
So the whole group sat and watched the movies over popcorn and by the time it got to the end of 'You've Got Mail' everyone was asleep except Joey and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe was almost asleep but she saw Joey start to cry at the part where Meg Ryan was telling Tom Hanks that she 'wanted it to be him'   
  
Phoebe started to laugh and when Joey heard her giggle he stood up quickly and said, "Hey!" In a sqeaky voice.  
  
Phoebe hushed him after Monice sturred and almost woke up.  
  
Then Phoebe stood up and asked Joey, "Why were you crying Joey?" She was trying to keep herself of laughing, "I mean the other other time I've seen you cry is when you dropped that BLT-"  
  
"Don't bring that up again!" Joey interuppted.   
  
Then Joey went out on the balkany, Phoebe followed.  
  
"Do you know what I am thinking now?" She asked Joey.  
  
"Porn?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe looked alittle disapointed and said, "No, but close!"  
  
Joey smirked.  
  
Joey pointed at a moving 'star' and said, "Hey Phoebes you think that's an alien?"  
  
"No aliens only live in Virgina." Phoebe answered.   
  
Joey just brushed it off.  
  
They looked up at the sky and then Phoebe pointed and said, "I make a wish on that star that no one changes the cafe."  
  
"Well don't worry to much Phoebes," Joey said, "I mean, we could just find another cafe to hang out at."  
  
"Yeah but it won't be the same." Phoebe said, "It would be just like that time Molly shut down her shoe house."  
  
"What?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Well when I was younger there was this giant with blue hair name Ishmal who ran a old fanished inn that was shaped like and shoe and when he shut it down it was really hard for me." Phoebe explained...  
  
"Oh." Joey said, pretending to understand, "Geesh Phoebes you sure have been alot of places."  
  
"Yeah sure." Phoebe said simply, "I just don't know if I could handle it if somone changed Central Perk." She said, more seriously.  
  
Joey looked at her and nodded.  
  
Then they went inside and went to bed.  
  
The Next Day, Monica, Chandler, Ross and Phoebe were all at Moncia and Chandler's when Rachel walked in and said, "Hey have any of you guys seen Joey? He's not in the apartment."  
  
"He's probably at the Coffee House." Ross said.  
  
Just then Joey ran in and said, "Hey guys hey guys!!"  
  
"Hey Joe Hey Joe!!" Chandler ringed back sarcasticly.  
  
Joey ignored him and said, "You guys gotta see what I got!! You to Phoebes."  
  
Everyone nodded in curiousity and agreement as Joey quickly and excitedly led them downstairs and then right outside the coffee house, stopping in the sidewalk in front.  
  
"What is it Joey?" Rachel asked, but Phoebe already knew.  
  
Joey then spread out his hands like a chic on The Price is Right and displayed the coffee house.  
  
"Joey you BOUGHT the coffee house?!" Ross asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah!" he said still excited.  
  
"Why?!" Monica asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want anything to change." Joey said, "At least not this."   
  
Phoebe couldn't stop smiling until then she ran up to Joey and kissed him right on the lips, long, in front of all their Friends.   
  
"You read my mind!!" Phoebe said, arms still around Joey.  
  
"No you read mine!" Joey answered.  
  
  



End file.
